


Temptations of the Heart

by Defender_of_the_People1



Series: Temptation Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Beast Mode Sex, Beast!Belle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defender_of_the_People1/pseuds/Defender_of_the_People1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Gold has been half in love with Belle French for years. Ever since she took the help wanted sign down from his shop. But after living with his feelings unrequited for over eight years, a tragic accident brings them together. Can a Beauty more Beast than woman, tame a Beast more man than Monster?</p>
<p>Beast!Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/gifts), [ZionAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionAngel/gifts).



> This work is inspired by Bad_Faery's Force of Instinct, and ZionAngel's Primal Desire. I dedicate this work to them, and all of the wonderful stories they have given to the OUAT Fandom.

 Elias Robert Gold stood with the other mourners in the cold spring rain beside the slowly lowering coffin of Margaret French. His eyes were focused on the slowly descending casket, but his mind was elsewhere. Many of the other people crowded around the grave were quietly crying into handkerchiefs and shoulders. The only three people with dry eyes were the Nun preforming the last rites, Eli himself, and Margaret's only child Belle. She was standing just across from him, one of the Nuns at her side with a careful arm around the young woman's waist, comforting as much as keeping her in line. Eli's eyes briefly flicked up to focus on her. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, as though she didn't quite see what was in front of her. Her eyes were dry, but it was apparent that she had cried recently. The arm about her waist gripped her tightly, as though she might try to escape if the pressure lessened any. Eli went back to his private musing, his emotions and thoughts a whirlwind at the sight of her.

 

Eli had met Margaret when he was a young newlywed. She had been a childhood friend to his wife Millie, and had often spent time with them. Her and her husband Moe had been blessed with a child only three years after Baeden had been born. Their children had played together, and for a time Eli had been happy. But Millie had grown distant not long after Bae's fifth birthday, and over the next few years, Eli had done everything he could think of to make her happy. He had often gone to Margaret to help in those desperate times, and for a while, he thought it had worked.

 

Then suddenly it had all fallen apart. Millie left him for a younger man, and left her son. Eli had spent many days crying, trying to hide his tears from Bae. Margaret had been his only friend. Instead of staying in touch with Millie, she had taken his side, and been a surrogate mother to Bae. Years passed, and Eli had focused more on work and on his son than anything else. He occasionally still saw Margaret, and her daughter, but for the most part he tried to stay away from the painful reminder of Millie. Bae became fast friends with the young Belle, and they were virtually inseparable.

 

When Bae was fifteen, Belle came running to their home, crying and sporting a large bloody cut on her head, coupled with a darkening bruise. Eli had instructed Bae and Belle to stay inside after Belle had told him what happened. Margie and Moe French had been having trouble for years, with Moe's serious drinking problems and Margie's headstrong defense of her job. Moe was the “Women belong in the Kitchen” type, and the two were always fighting about it. Eli had tried to ignore the occasional bruise he saw on Margie, shrugging it off as none of his business. But when he saw little Belle, bleeding and crying something in him had snapped. He had charged into their little house, brandishing his cane like a sword and protecting Margie from Moe's drunken fury. He took her to his house that night, and let Margie and her daughter stay the night.

 

The next morning, he helped her file the paperwork for a restraining order and a divorce.

 

From then on the two families were fast friends. When Belle had first entered high school, Eli had thought about marrying Margie French. However, that idea was quickly squashed after a few awkward dates, and both parties admitting to absolutely no romantic feelings towards the other. So they stayed friends, as did their children.

 

And then one day, everything changed. Bae had left for college and Eli was left without anyone in the house, or in the pawnshop. He found that Bae had been a significant help in the years he had helped his father in the shop, and Eli admitted (after several weeks of trying to cope) that he needed someone else there. So, a help wanted sign went up in the front window. Not many people applied, no one wanted to work for the “Beast” of Storybrooke. It didn't help that he was their landlord, and that he frightened the wits out of almost every citizen of the town. He had just resigned himself to taking down the sign when Belle French had wandered into his world, and offered to help him part time. She was still in school, a Junior at Storybrooke High, but Eli was desperate for anyone who was competent enough to do the job.

 

So Belle French went to work for Eli Gold. Over time, Eli began to notice Belle's small quirks. She wore blue a lot, and if it wasn't blue then it was yellow. She didn't like other music that most girls her age liked. She liked to listen to jazz, and classic rock. He once caught her dancing to Duran Duran's “Rio” while she thought he was out. She was an avid reader, constantly with her nose in a book. He had to banish her from the shop's book section, if only to keep her from losing all sense of time. They talked about little things over tea, and they prodded and teased each other during their work hours.

 

The more Eli got to know Belle not as his friend's daughter, but as a person, Eli felt a strange pull towards her. He found himself thinking about her outside of work. He would often wonder what she was thinking, or doing. He couldn't go into a book shop without thinking about what books she would like. He often made purchases and let her “borrow” them. He never asked for them back. He bought her small trinkets for her birthday and Christmas, and made sure to give her a raise every six months or so. The week she decided to give her two weeks notice, Eli realized that he was half in love with her. Guilt gnawed at his gut when he admitted it to himself, and so he said nothing. Belle was half his age, barely an adult and his only friend's daughter. He had watched her grow up, speak her first words, take her first steps. He realized he was the worst sort of monster for his very inappropriate thoughts, some sweetly romantic, others graphically lurid. He never told her during those last two weeks, and when he locked up the shop on her last day her words of farewell cut him to the bone. She left for college the next day.

 

Six years passed. The Beast of Storybrooke grew even more cruel, more snide and cutting. Without Bae or Belle in his life, Eli spiraled down into a pit of self loathing and general disregard for other people's lives. When Belle had returned home, he'd hid from her, even to the point of dodging down alley ways to avoid passing her on the street. He knew he was being cowardly, but he had always been a coward, and he was afraid if he even had one moment alone with her, he would confess to everything. And he swore she would never know how he felt.

 

And then one dark rainy evening, Margaret and Belle crashed into a tree on the outskirts of town. Margaret was seriously wounded, as was Belle. After three weeks of intensive care, Belle made it. Margaret wasn't so lucky. Belle had suffered serious brain trauma from the accident. According to the doctors, Belle had suffered traumatic injuries to her Amygdala and the Thalamus, as well as slight trauma to the frontal lobe, and the Pons (whatever that was). The result was a half crazed Belle who growled and snapped at the nurses and staff. Who swore she could smell people's emotions, and their motives given the opportunity, and who was now more of a beast than a woman. She had been placed in the care of the Convent until the matter of a guardian could be cleared up. Margaret's Will had yet to be read to her friends and family, and with Belle's condition being what it was, she could not live on her own.

 

He had cried when he found out. He had never wanted Margaret to die. And now Belle was damaged in a way he could never fix. The doctors told him that over time, the condition (which they were nicknaming Animal Fever) may grow better over time. She was still just as intelligent, but due to the trauma, her more primal side was over stimulated. The Belle he knew, and had almost fallen for, was gone. And so was his best friend. His only friend, if he was completely honest.

 

Eli's eyes flicked back up to look at Belle as he stood beside Margaret's slowly lowering coffin. She was just as beautiful as ever, with eyes like the summer sky, lips as pink as coral, and a look in her eyes that spoke of deep passion, sadness, and something more that he couldn't describe. Suddenly, her eyes met his and the look she gave him took his breath away. Her pupils were dilated, so that her usual blue ringed the black like blue fire. Eli was struck by the raw emotion he saw reflected in her eyes, as though she was laying her soul bare for him to see. He never thought he could be so moved by a single look, but when she looked at him, so open and honest, Eli swore he could _feel_ his soul shift under her gaze. And then the moment was gone, and Belle was being pulled away by the Nun at his side. She resisted, still looking at him before she let herself be led away. Eli had never been more thankful toward the Nuns than he did at that moment. And he _hated_ Nuns.

 

* * *

 

 

“No. Absolutely not.” Eli said as he sat in the Mother Superior's office, her high and mighty behind the elegant desk that took up most of the room.

 

“Elias I'm begging you. You were named the guardian. Margaret's Will was written well before Belle came of age, and she never got around to creating a new one.” The Mother Superior said, her tone brisk and lecturing. Eli flinched at her no nonsense tone, one he knew well from his time in Catholic School. God how he hated Nuns.

 

“There has to be someone else. I can't take care of her.” He said simply, giving her his most brutal glare. She didn't flinch much to his chagrin.

 

“It is out of my hands Elias. Margaret herself told me you were like a father to the girl. There can be no one better to help her through this traumatic time.” At Eli's slight flinch at her remarks she huffed slightly. She spoke again, with a much softer tone. “Why do you not want to take her Elias? Do you think her a burden?”

 

Eli's icy glare came close to cutting the Mother Superior to the bone.

 

“Of course not. Belle is many things, but a burden is not among them.” Eli's tone was clipped, but a softness was woven in that she did not miss.

 

“You do care for her.” She said, a small tight smile gracing her lips. “Then take her. She needs someone she trusts Elias. She needs someone who cares for her, and that she feels safe with. She's more lucid than the doctors would have you believe. She's been asking after you constantly.”

 

Eli had been staring out the window, but his head snapped up at that comment.

 

“How so? Does she want to see me?” He asked, a raw quality to his voice that would be hard to miss by anyone.

 

“Yes. She keeps saying 'Want Eli. Where Eli?'. Unless there is some other Eli, I am assuming she means you. After the service she was quite distraught. She begged for you, very nearly gave Sister Astrid a black eye.” Mother Superior said, giving Eli a knowing look.

 

Eli could not help the small fluttering in his heart at the Mother Superior's words. His Belle wanted him. She was unhappy and in pain and she wanted _him._ He quickly squashed the feeling that had come creeping into his chest at the thought. Belle was not anyone he could form an attachment with anymore. She was the daughter of a friend who needed his help, and no matter how much he wanted her, body and soul, he needed to protect her. Especially from himself. So he gave a curt nod to the Mother Superior, his fists clenched.

 

“If she wants me to be her guardian then I will be her guardian. For Margaret.” He added. The Mother Superior's look told him all he needed to know. There was a rumor that had haunted him for years, that he had been pining after Margaret since they had tried (and failed) to date years before. It had never quite gone away, and after the look the Mother Superior shot him, he realized just how deep the rumor went. If they knew the truth, he would be more of a social pariah then he already was. And Belle would be taken away from him.

 

After they went over the details, Eli was brought to Belle. She had been staying in a small little room that was usually occupied by one of the Sisters, but was empty. When he first entered the room his eyes had been instantaneously drawn to her. Then, before he knew it, she was in his arms, gripping him tightly.

 

“Eli!” She cried, her voice tinkling with delight. Her arms wound around his ribs as Eli floundered for a place to put his hands. He settled for awkwardly placing them on her back, and rubbing little circles he hoped were soothing.

 

“Eli came.” Belle breathed with a sigh of relief and a chord of hurt. “Waited.”

 

“I know Belle. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm here to take you home if you want to. Do you want to come live with me Belle?” He asked, nervousness in every word. Half of him wanted Belle to shake her head, and that would be the end of it, but the other half wanted nothing more to sweep her into his arms and never let her go.

 

“Always. Belle with Eli _always._ ” Belle said simply, snuggling deeper into Eli's shoulder. He tried to suppress the purely masculine shiver that Belle's words evoked, but he failed miserably. Sister Astrid didn't seem to notice, thank God (pun fully intended), and Eli felt the guilt gnawing at his gut. But Belle needed him, and so he suppressed his ill timed attraction, and gave a curt nod to the Nun.

 

It was rather awkward trying to get Belle out of the Convent. She had refused to let go of him, so with his bum leg and her death grip, they had made very little progress. Eli had eventually offered to hold Belle's hand in favor of her never ending hug, and she had acquiesced silently. He had taken the time to study her, curious about her new condition, and how it had changed her. She was still just as beautiful, if not more so. Something about the way she saw the world had changed her. Her eyes were always filled with some emotion, whether it be wonder, joy, curiosity, or confusion. It was as though all of the worries and pain of a normal person didn't matter to her anymore. There were no bills to pay, no whispers to ignore, no restrictions to heed. She looked _free._ Free, and happy. And when she looked at him, she held a special little smile that was all his. If he thought back, it always had been there, but now it was wider, more true. And that made Eli's heart soar.

 

He ushered her into his car and closed the door behind her. The Sisters of the Convent waved goodbye as he got into the drivers seat and started up the car. Belle started wine and whimper at being in the confined space of the car. She pawed a little at the window and gave Eli a beseeching look.

 

“Don't worry Sweetheart.” Eli said, taking Belle's hand in his own after he put the car in gear and began driving. “We will get you home soon enough. It won't take long.”

 

His tone seemed to sooth Belle, but she gripped his hand tightly. Apparently she didn't like confined spaces.

 

“Belle home.” She said, her eyes large and pleading. “Eli, Belle home.”

 

Eli could not help but give a small smile at her determined tone as he drove. She was still very headstrong, that much was certain. She gave no room for disagreement with that tone, and Eli could not say that he could blame her. He had the very same way of looking at it.

 

“Yes Belle. Eli take Belle home.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Belle and Eli arrived at his salmon pink house, Belle immediately started exploring. Eli had tried to keep up with her, but she was an unstoppable whirlwind of curiosity. She wanted to examine every knick-knack, smell every curio, and accidentally break every object within her purview. It was quite exasperating for Eli, to say the least. Eventually, he managed to get her to sit still in the living room. He had wanted to bring her tea, but that would have required him to go to the kitchen to make it. He couldn't leave Belle alone, but neither could he let her into the room with the most dangerous objects, so he settled for sitting beside her on the settee.

 

Though she had calmed down a little, her eyes were still wide and darting about, trying to take in everything all at once. Eli took Belle's hands in his, hoping to take Belle's mind off of her new surroundings. When his touch had the desired effect, with her eyes fixed firmly on his, he was suddenly at a loss of what to say. What did one say to the brain damaged love of your life? As he mulled over a suitable topic for discussion, Belle had other ideas.

 

“Home. Safe?” She asked. Eli was a little perplexed at the question but gave her a small smile.

 

“Of course you are safe here Sweetheart. Were you afraid Belle? Did you not feel safe?”

 

“Safe. Belle Eli safe.” Belle said, leaning into Eli and wrapping her arms around his waist again, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. The contact was sudden, but not unwelcome now that they were away from prying eyes. Eli wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. He breathed in her scent, remembering it fondly. Belle always smelled of vanilla, old books, and rain.

 

“Oh my dearest. I'll always protect you. I'm here now, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me.” He said, rocking Belle a little as they sat together in the living room of his lonely mansion. “I promise I will take care of you.”

 

“Happy.” She said simply, Eli feeling her smile against the collar of his shirt. “Belle m-m-make Eli h-happy. P-pr-promise.”

 

Eli looked down at her with a perplexed look. _'Make_ me _happy? What does she mean by that?'_ He thought, moving his hands a little to continue rubbing her back in soothing patterns. Soon, her words took on a whole new meaning as she began to rub her cheek against his neck and jaw, a soft rumble emitting from her throat. Eli's breath caught in his chest, the action surprisingly intimate and reminded him of a cat. A great big cat with eyes of blue fire and wandering hands that traced patterns on his back with her nails.

 

Eli could have sworn that the temperature in the room shot up twenty degrees as his breathing grew harsher. He removed a hand from Belle's back to pull at his collar, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. His heart rate spiked when she began to kiss the skin just beneath his ear, and that's when he knew he had to stop her before the situation grew out of control.

 

“Belle stop.” He said, moving to lightly push her away by her upper arms. Belle whimpered high in her throat and gave him a look so sad he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

 

“Why?” She wined, gripping onto the back of his suit jacket like it was the only thing in this world worth holding onto.

 

“Because you shouldn't do that Belle. I'm your guardian.” He spoke in a hushed, but authoritative voice, his eyes locked with hers. Belle simply whined and tried to pull him to her, but his grip on her arms held fast, keeping her away.

 

“Want you.” She moaned, the words causing heat to flood Eli's chest and stomach, pooling in his groin. He nearly moaned himself. She had no idea what those simple words, declared so passionately, did to him. And he promised himself that she would never know. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his desires in check.

 

“No you don't Belle.” He told her in his most no-nonsense tone. “You are still confused and hurt sweetheart. You don't know what you want.”

 

“Want Eli!” She practically growled, the sound doing Eli no favors. Suddenly he had an idea. If Belle was acting like an animal, maybe she would respond better to a firmer tone. Like a dog and it's Master.

 

He inwardly flinched at the use of the word “Master” in his thoughts. He should keep that particular noun away from anything having to do with Belle. Especially due to the images it dredged up.

 

“Belle no!” He said in his most 'I-am-the-Beast-of-Storybrooke-who-scares-the-pants-off-of-grown-men' voice. The result was half command, half snarl and Belle immediately stopped trying to wiggle out of his grip and froze, her eyes wide and glazed with lust. That was the only warning he got before Belle _pounced._

 

She practically tackled him, effectively pinning him to the leather with a strength that he thought would be impossible for a woman of her size. She pressed her chest against his as she held his wrists in a death grip, licking and nipping at his neck in the most arousing way. He could not help but moan as she growled in his ear and bit down on the pulse point. His back arched with pleasure as she sucked and licked on the bite.

 

“ _Belle_.” He growled as he struggled against her, only torturing himself more as her breasts rubbed against his chest. Then suddenly, she was looking down on him with a look of smug satisfaction mixed with unmistakable passion.

 

“Mine.” She snarled, and Eli could not help but nod. Her look was too honest, too raw for him to hide from.

 

“Yes.” He breathed, his chest rising and falling with labored breaths. Belle seemed satisfied with that answer and clamored off of him. She went back to sitting in the corner of the couch as Eli tried to summon up the energy to move.

 

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Eli thought as he tried to wrap his brain around what just happened.

 

* * *

 

  
Belle looked down at her Mate with a satisfied grin. She had marked him. Claimed him so that others would know that he was hers. She purred with satisfaction at the thought. She eyed the mark she left on him as he sat up slowly. He had a stunned sleepy look on his face that made Belle rumble happily.

 

Belle had been sad since Mama had died. She had missed her Mother-kin badly, but not as badly as she had missed her Mate. She had been away from him for so long that she had ached with the need to be near him. When she had returned, she had tried to look for him, but she could not find him. She had been hurt, and thought that he did not want to see her. But after her Mother-kin had died, her Mate had come for her. He had taken her away, said that he wanted her. And oh, did she want him too. When he had come for her, she had sworn that they would be together forever. She would never leave him. She would endeavor to please him, and make him happy.

 

But when they were finally together, and safe in their home, she had tried to please him and he had said no. She had been worried that he didn't really want her, but then she had smelled him. He smelled like he always did, like straw and leather, like metal and musk. But now she could smell so much more. She could smell his Joy, his worry, and his arousal. She had smelled her Mate's need for her, so she had tried to please him but he had still refused. There had been fear, and pain in his scent. So she had tried to sooth him with her words, as hard as they were to find. Still he had refused. Her Mate was afraid of something, so she decided he must need to go slow. She would draw him away from his fear. She would show him he need not be afraid. Marking him had been that first step. It would keep other females away from her Mate, and show him that she wanted him. He was hers, and she was his and nothing would take him away from her.

 

Belle cautiously approached her Mate, going slowly so as not to frighten him. He gave her a wary look but she simply gave him a soothing smile, and crawled around behind him. She wrapped herself around him, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders. She rested her head on the nape of his neck and purred, rubbing her cheek against him. She wanted to comfort him, to show him that it was okay to touch. She also wanted to leave her scent on him, so that he could smell it all the time, and keep him happy and calm.

 

“Happy.” She said to him, wanting him to understand. “Keep Eli Happy. Safe. Belle keep you Safe.”

 

Belle felt her Mate's hands reach up and cover her own hands as she touched his chest. She gave an affectionate rumble for his touch.

 

“Oh sweetheart.” He said, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands. “You don't have to-”

 

There was a noise, a ringing sound that made Belle jump and her Mate stop talking. She growled at the interruption scrambling to get up after Eli stood.

 

“Stay here Belle. Can you do that? Can you stay here while I go see who it is?” He asked, his tone light. Belle sniffed at him, smelling his worry for her. He didn't need to be worried. She would make everything okay. He wanted her to stay while he left, and that was unsatisfactory. What if someone tried to take her Mate away from her when she wasn't there? But _he_ wanted her to stay, so Belle nodded reluctantly. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead (Belle preened at that), and quickly left the room to check the noise.

 

Belle listened for her Mate while he was gone. She could hear his footsteps, the noise that the door made and her Mate's voice. Her ears perked when she heard another voice, once she didn't recognize. She began to growl and claw the sofa as she heard the voices grow stronger, and the door make the noise again. She stood when he reentered the room, her stance cautious. When she saw another female behind her Mate she growled and lunged across the room. She got in-between her Mate and the female, and growled a warning at the woman. Her arms instinctively curled back to protect her Mate from the Female-who-would-steal-her-Mate.

 

“I see what you mean by 'Animalistic' Mr. Gold. You were right to call me when you did. She will need a great deal of care.” The Female-who-smelt-of-sadness said. Belle gave the female another growl, not liking how she talked to her Mate. Eli was _her_ Mate. This woman could not have him.

 

“ _Mine!_ ” Belle snarled, never taking her eyes off of her, eyes dark with warning. Her Eli cleared his throat.

 

“Yes Belle, I'm yours.” He said to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Belle never took her eyes off of the Female-who-smells-bitter, but her eyes and stance softened a little at her Mate's touch and words. Her Mate then addressed the outsider. “As you can see she's very protective of me. She doesn't seem to like other people. Especially”-He tugged at his collar a little, and gave the woman a sheepish look.- “women apparently.”

 

The Female-who-reeks-of-loneliness nodded at her Mate's words and tried to approach her. Belle thought she might be trying to get at her Mate, so she gave a warning swipe and growled at her. No one touched her Mate but her.

 

“Mr. Gold, you _have_ to do something. I can't help you take care of her if she's going to attack me like a wild beast.” The woman said to her Mate. Belle growled again, not liking that she was talking to Eli.

 

“Eli mine!” Belle snarled again, as Eli's hands moved from her shoulders to wrap about her waist. Belle's expression turned softer at her Mate's embrace, but when his mouth met the curve of her neck she gasped with the sudden, unexpected pleasure. He bit her softly there, marking her just as she had him. She grew limp in his arms, possessive joy turning her limbs all soft as her mind grew hazy.

 

“Mine.” He growled into her ear, loud enough for the Female-who-could-never-have-Eli to hear, and Belle whimpered with happiness. Her Mate claimed her in front of the female. He was making sure that she knew he was taken. Belle let him escort her back to the couch as she gave the female a smug smile of satisfaction. The female's face was shocked with his claim, and that made it _so_ much better.

 

“Yours.” Belle said to her Mate as he sat down beside her. She licked his neck with satisfaction and contentment. The female could stay now. She knew where her Mate's loyalties lay.

 

“That was...unusual.” The female said to Eli, an uncomfortable expression on her face. Her mate flushed with embarrassment for a moment, but then let his expression change. He looked cold and snide. Belle did not like that face on her Mate, but knew it was his 'Hunting' face. One he wore to protect himself and her.

 

“Yes well...Belle's condition is unusual to say the least. You can not say my method was ineffective.” He said, his tone cutting and cold. The female flinched, and Belle rumbled happily and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder to show him how happy his defense made her. “She is also more intelligent than you give her credit. She knows exactly what you are saying.”

 

“I see.” The female said, looking at Belle with a wary, but appreciative look. “Belle, my name is Ingrid. I'm going to be your nurse. I'm here to help take care of you. Do you understand?” The woman asked, her tone light but not particularly kind.

 

“Eli take care Belle.” Belle said, clamoring around to hold Eli from behind, her head on his shoulder so she could still keep her eyes on the woman. “No nurse.”

 

“Belle, Ingrid is here to make sure you are healthy. She won't be here all the time, just once a week. Is that okay?” Eli said, turning his head a little so that Belle could see his eyes. Belle held her Mate's gaze and then turned back to the nurse.

 

“Okay.” Belle repeated. Obviously her Mate wanted to do everything to make sure she was safe and healthy. Her heart soared at the gesture, even if he had to bring a Female-who-looked-grumpy to do it. “Eli h-heal-healthy too?” Belle asked, her eyes darting between the other Female and her Mate. Both of them gave her a soft smile, the nurse's a little patronizing, her Mate's loving.

 

“Would you like that sweetheart? Do you want Ingrid to check me too?” Her Mate asked, taking her hand in his own.

 

“No. Belle want check.” She said. Eli chuckled a little.

 

“Very well. Belle can check Eli.” He said, and Belle nodded enthusiastically before showering the side of his face with happy kisses. At her Mate's embarrassed look she giggled. He was so cute when he was trying to hold his mask in place, and failing.

 

Over the next hour, Belle's Mate made her do many things. He had her hold out her arm so that Ingrid could check her arm with cloth that wrapped around it and squeezed. Then she showed Belle how to check Eli's. She held up a funny looking round thing on a tube up to her chest, and then allowed her to do the same for her Mate. Belle was giggling and laughing the entire time. Mostly because her Mate was smiling too. When the nurse was done she packed away her things in a little bag and gave both of them a small, tight lipped smile.

 

“She seems to be in perfect health Mr. Gold. And you seem to be handling her mental state quite well. I would however caution you. This girl is your ward. You are her guardian, and she's taken a very...” She trailed off for a moment at Eli's cutting glare. “...vehement interest in you.”

 

“I am well aware.” Eli said, his tone dangerous and biting. “I am also aware that you will mention this to no one. I would save Belle from the scornful and pitying stares of Storybrooke's populous as much as I can. And believe me when I say that there is _nothing_ untoward in my handling of her. I am simply doing what is necessary. Am I _quite_ clear Miss Ingrid?”

 

“Crystal sir.” The nurse said, clearing her throat uncomfortably, and giving Belle a fearful glance. “Good day Mr. Gold.” And with that, she left.

 

* * *

 

 

Eli breathed a sigh of relief when the nurse he had hired left. He had originally planned to have her around more often, but Belle's initial reaction to her nipped that in the bud. She had been constantly on alert around the woman, even when she had finally relaxed enough to enjoy the check up. Apparently Belle was _very_ possessive of him, and as much as he thought that a potential problem, a deep part of himself _loved_ it. He loved that she didn't want other women around. He loved that she was trying to protect him.

 

As soon as he reentered the living room Belle leapt on him like he had been gone for days, not a few minutes.

 

“Eli! Nurse gone!” She cried, laughing merrily. “Only Belle and Eli now. Bell and Mate.” She said, rubbing herself against him in very provocative way. Eli froze as he took in her words.

 

She said Mate. She thought he was her _Mate._ _'Oh no.'_ He thought, trying to keep his hands off of her as she rubbed her entire body against him enthusiastically. His mind was frozen on what to do while his body was _very_ interested in what was going on.

 

Eli was at war with himself. This was the woman he had been half in love with for years; that had driven him crazy with her beguiling smiles and teasing glimpses of innocent flesh. That he had laughed with on many an occasion, and had comforted when she was sad. The woman he had desired above all others, even when the guilt nearly drove him insane. And now, apparently she had come up with a new way to torture him. In her mind, he was her Mate.

 

He didn't know if this was real or not. Had she always thought of him in such a way? Had she wanted him as badly as he had wanted her? Or was this caused by the brain damage? Did _his_ Belle, the woman buried deep within her want him, or was she just reacting to the situation? He could not tell for sure, so he carefully pushed Belle away, his body immediately growing cold with the loss of contact.

 

“Belle no. You're killing me sweetheart. We can't do this.” He told her, looking her in the eye to make sure she understood. Belle whimpered, her happy expression falling into one of dismay.

  
“Eli claimed Belle. Want me.” Belle said, stroking the mark on her neck that he had made. A sudden surge of arousal at the sight of it overwhelmed him and he groaned.

 

“Yes Belle. Eli wants you. But we can't. I'm your guardian. Do you know what that means?” He asked, his tone pleading. Belle thought for a moment and then gave Eli a sheepish look.

 

“Eli protect Mate?” She inquired, obviously hoping she was right. Eli chuckled a little at her literal take on the meaning of the word “Guardian”.

 

“Yes and No Belle. It means that I must take care of you, but I can not...mate with you. It would be taking advantage of you in this state. Do you understand that?” Eli asked. Belle's eyes suddenly grew cold and distant, and tears began to well up in them.

 

“Eli don't want Belle as Mate?” She sniffled, trying to hold her tears back. Eli's heart broke at her words and something snapped within him at the look in her eyes. He pulled Belle into a tight hug and began wiping her tears with his hankerchief.

 

“Oh sweetheart. No, no, Eli wants Belle as a Mate very, very much.” He soothed as she clutched her to him as thought the world would fall apart if she didn't. “But you have to understand dear, the rest of the world won't approve. They will scorn you and me. I don't want that to happen to ye'.” He said, his brogue getting thicker with emotion.

 

Belle sniffled a little but then looked up into Eli's eyes with a determined expression.

 

“Don't care about world. Want Eli. Want my Mate.” She said, growling the last sentence with a passion.

  
Then it happened. Eli's brain suddenly switched off at her possessive claim of him and he gripped her upper arms tightly, and pushed her up against the wall, plastering himself against her. His lips met her's in a wild kiss as his hands roamed all over her upper body. Belle moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back with all the fervor that he kissed her, her hands sliding into his hair and gripping the back of his neck. He growled low in his throat as his tongue begged for entrance by swiping against her bottom lip, and she opened for him almost immediately. He pressed his hips against hers and cupped her left breast, squeezing roughly. She bucked against his hips as she tore her mouth from his in favor of kissing and nipping his neck. Eli moaned loudly as she rubbed against his now straining erection.

 

He was in a whirlwind of pleasure, and his mind refused to think about anything but his beautiful, soft, and _willing_ Belle in his arms. Belle bit down on his neck, creating another mark right next to the first one. The noise he made was half way between a moan and, (how unmanly) a mewl. He began to grind himself against her, kissing his way down her throat, her collar bone, to the tops of her breasts.

 

“ _Mine._ ” He growled, pulling the fabric of her blouse away to better taste the soft skin of breast. Belle gave a loud and throaty moan at his claim of her, and parted her legs a little so that she could better feel him against her core.

 

“Yes. _Yes._ ” She cried against his shoulder, trying to tug at his collar and tie to better feel his skin.

 

And then all of a sudden, Eli's brain seemed to turn back on and he realized what he was doing. He stilled and grabbed Belle's wrists to still her movements. He was breathing harshly, trying to get some oxygen back to his brain. Belle continued to wiggle against him, whimpering and moaning at the loss of contact.

 

“Belle. Belle stop for a moment. Please dear.” He said, closing his eyes and just trying to _breathe_ for a moment.

 

Surprisingly, she did stop, and for a moment, their breath was in synch. Time passed slowly, the only sound in the room harsh breathing and the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner.

 

“I need you to use your words now Belle. This is very important.” He said slowly, opening his eyes to meet her's. “Why do you want me to be your Mate Belle?”

 

Belle's eyes grew wide for a moment, and then she bit her lip and looked down to his hands wrapped firmly around her wrists. She seemed to take her time, and consider what she wanted to say.

 

“Y-you are...good. Smell good, eyes good. Kind. Always kind to m-me. In the...sh-shop, wanted you. Liked Eli smile, Eli laugh. Always wanted you. _Always_.” Belle admitted, giving Eli such a look of adoration that he swore he could feel his heart melt. “Wanted you every day. Missed you _so much_.”

 

Eli could no longer stand it. He pulled Belle into his arms and held her to him, breathing in her scent. He rained kisses all over her face as he stroked her back languidly.

 

“Wanted you too Belle. So, _so much_. I didn't ever think that you could want me too. I don't even know if it's _you_ or if it's... But I don't care. I want you Belle. I want my _Mate_.” He whispered softly to her in-between kisses. She moaned his name and started kissing him back, and Eli had never felt so happy.

 

“Mine.” She said, giving Eli a particularly adorable kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“Yes Belle. I'm yours.”

 

 


	2. Want, Need, Burn, Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated.

Eli tried to do the right thing. He really did. It was one thing to share a kiss or two, it was quite another to allow Belle to have her wicked way with him (because it would _not_ be the other way around, he was quite certain). He managed to avoid more amorous activities by distracting Belle. The first thing he did was show her the kitchen. He told her she couldn't come into the kitchen with out him, as he bustled about making a light meal for them both. She seemed to accept that rather easily, but he was constantly having to tell her not to touch the stove, or the knives, or stick her head in the oven.

 

Once he had made a few sandwiches, he took them and her to his study, which was one of the more cozy and lived in rooms in the house. As he had hoped, the food, and the books in the room were a perfect distraction. She wolfed down her food quickly before she flitted about the room, running her hands along the spines of the books, and sniffing them appreciatively. As he ate his own sandwich, she pulled books of the shelves and flipped through them. Eli was happy that her love of reading and books was still very much a part of who she was. It was one of the things he loved best about her, and he would have hated to see that suppressed.

 

After Eli finished eating, Belle pulled one of the books off the shelf, and requested he read to her. Eli was delighted that she A, wanted him to take part in something she loved and B, was not thinking about more carnal activities. Eli acquiesced to her request, and settled into the small couch in front of the fireplace, with Belle wrapped around his side. She rumbled quietly, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder as he opened the book (Tim Power's _On Stranger Tides_ ), and began to read.

 

Time seemed to pass slowly to Eli. Belle refused to sit still, either rubbing her hand across his chest, or snuggling into him with a happy purr. Somehow, he continued to read to her, faltering once or twice when Belle would shift in a way that distracted him. His mind was focused on reading to her, but his body seemed to be very aware of the beautiful woman, curled into his side like she belonged there. After a several chapters, Belle yawned, and Eli's lips twitched as he set down the book.

 

“Are you tired Belle?” He asked, shutting the book with one hand, and petting her hair with the other.

 

“Mmmm-hmmm.” She mumbled sleepily, tightening her grip on Eli. He looked at the clock on the mantle piece, and was shocked to find that they had been reading for hours, and it was nearly 10 in the evening.

 

“Alright Belle. Time for bed.” He said, moving to extract Belle from his side so he could lead her upstairs.

 

“Bed?” Belle asked, perking up a little, a happy look on her face. Eli nodded and she smiled, letting Eli lead her out of the room and up the stairs. He took her to the only guest room that was somewhat ready, and lead her inside.

 

It was a tastefully decorated room, with none of the clutter of the rest of the house. It had antique furniture in creams and reds, with polished mahogany and elegant carvings. There was a sitting room with a fireplace and several comfortable looking settees. It was adjoined to the bed room, a large open room with a four poster bed and a large window with a window seat, perfect for afternoon reading. There was also a private bathroom, with a enormous bath tub and a ornate sink. Overall, the room was more of a suite than a bedroom, and certainly nicer than the small room Belle had been staying in at the convent.

 

Belle flitted about the room, examining everything with a wide eyed wonder that Eli knew well. He had seen it many times in the years that Belle had worked for him. After she had examined the room, she turned to Eli with a delighted smile and pointed to the bed.

 

“Bed?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Yes Belle. Time for bed. I'll just leave you to-” Eli didn't get to finish. Apparently, Belle wanted to go to bed with _him_ in it, for she grabbed his tie and all but dragged him to the side of the mattress.

 

Eli stood, wide eyed as Belle fumbled with his tie and the buttons on his shirt, unable to do anything but gape at her. She systematically stripped him of his tie, shirt, and undershirt. However, as soon as she reached for his belt he quickly stilled her hands by taking them in his own.

 

“Pants off.” Belle said quickly, like it was strange that he didn't want them off. “No pants in bed. Tuck you in.”

 

“Belle, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea.” Eli said, giving her a skeptical look. “I should be in my own bed.”

 

“But Eli Mate. Eli should be with Belle. Pants off. Tuck you in.” Belle said, the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument.

 

“Just my pants?” Eli asked, making sure she was looking him in the eye. “I get to leave my underwear on?”

 

Belle gave Eli a slightly dismayed look, but nodded. So Eli sighed and said “Alright.” and Belle quickly stripped him of his pants until he was standing in nothing but his socks and boxers. Her eyes greedily drank him in, swiping over his form until he shivered at the hungry look in her eyes. Eli didn't think she should look quite so delighted with his body, skinny and old as he was, but Belle obviously didn't care. She pulled back the covers and indicated for him to get in. He reluctantly did so, and as Belle said, she carefully tucked him in, pulling one of the pillows from the other side of the bed to put under his damaged knee. Eli was in awe of her care as brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave him a loving smile.

 

“Comfy?” She asked. He nodded, amazed at Belle's obvious concern over his well being. As she went around the room, turning off all the lights, Eli thought about how strange this whole situation with Belle was. _He_ was supposed to be taking care of _her,_ not the other way around. No one, not even his ex-wife had ever shown this kind of consideration for him, and Eli wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it. But it seemed that taking care of him was exactly what Belle wanted most, and so he decided that he would let her.

 

When the last light went out, it grew very dark, and Eli could not see where Belle was.

 

“Belle?” Eli called out, concerned that she might not be in the room any more. He heard Belle rustling on the opposite side of the bed, and so he turned to try and see her. He could just make out her profile as she climbed into bed next to him. As she shifted closer to him, Eli's heart began to race. He was in bed, with Belle. He was _in bed._ With _Belle_. It was the culmination of every fantasy that he had ever had about Belle, from the perfectly innocent, to the profoundly wicked. He was so nervous, that when Belle first touched him he jumped. He could see in the dark that she gave him a comforting smile, and that settled him down a little until Belle fully snuggled up to him.

 

Belle, was completely, and _gloriously_ naked. Eli's breathing hitched as her breasts pressed against his bare side, her leg wrapping around his good leg to bring it between her thighs. Her entire torso was flush with his, one of her arms trapped between them, the other wrapping around him to pull him closer. The worst (or perhaps the best) part was, her hips were pressed right up to his own so that he could _feel_ the downy hair between her legs through the silk of his boxer shorts.

 

Eli bit back a moan as she shifted a little against him, moving his arm so that she could use his shoulder for a pillow. He tried to keep his hands from touching her, but that idea quickly flew out the window when Belle gave a contented little mewl that went right to his cock. He could not stop the the arm that was around Belle from moving, one shaking hand settling on her naked waist. His other hand slid up the arm she had wrapped around him to settle on her shoulder. Eli closed his eyes tightly, trying to will away his growing erection. His traitorous body wanted Belle so badly he was trembling. But he knew that it was wrong to take advantage of Belle, even if she thought she wanted it. Thank god Belle wasn't initiating anything, because Eli knew he was a weak man, and would undoubtedly throw caution to the wind for one night with Belle.

 

“Goodnight Belle.” He said, his voice husky with arousal. “Sweet dreams sweetheart.”

 

“Night Eli.” Belle said to her Mate, giving his shoulder a small kiss. “Dream sweet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Belle awoke the next morning slowly. She was very warm. She could feel her Mate's skin against her own, and it felt _wonderful_. She purred happily, knowing that her mate was clinging to her. He trusted her even in sleep, and that made Belle's heart swell. Belle opened one eye to look at her Mate's sleeping form. Some time during the night, they must have moved around quite a bit, for Eli was lying half on top of her, his head pillowed on her breast, his legs tangled in hers. His arms were wrapped around her as though he would lose her if he loosened his hold even the tiniest bit. His hips were pressed against her leg, and Belle could feel that he desired her. He must be dreaming about her, she supposed as she growled a little with hunger.

 

The night before, Belle had sensed the need to take things slowly with her Mate. He was nervous and scared about their mating, and Belle knew he could not be rushed. She had tucked him into bed, carefully, not wanting to spook him. He had requested that he keep his underclothes on, and Belle had agreed, only to keep him at ease. What he had needed was skin on skin. So Belle had stripped completely, happy to be out of those confining clothes. She liked being naked. It felt much better without them. Especially when she held her Mate. He had been so warm, and had felt so good on her skin that Belle had made an appreciative sound for her Mate. She wanted him to know how good he felt. It had aroused her greatly, but she had refrained from claiming him. He needed slow, so Belle had waited till he was asleep before letting herself explore him. She had let her hands move all over him, wanting to feel him. He was so beautiful, slender, but strong. Feeling his chest beneath her hands had been heaven, and Belle had soon fallen asleep as well, the day being very taxing on her.

 

But now she was awake, and could explore her Mate more. She gently stroked his back, her hands moving in no particular pattern to feel the silk of his skin. She could feel the muscles moving as he snuggled into her a little, rumbling in his sleep. Belle purred at his reaction. He obviously enjoyed her touch, even in sleep. This made Belle very happy indeed. Her hands strayed lower to his hips and his sides, loving the way he moaned lightly. Belle gave a wicked grin as an idea formed in her head. Maybe if she teased her Mate a little, she could take away his fear. She could make him happy, she knew she could, if only he would let her.

 

Deciding upon a course of action, Belle shifted a little, wanting to reach for her Mate's already stiff cock. He suddenly rolled over, still asleep as his head falling to one side as his arm flopped across the bed. Belle stayed still for a few moments, making sure her Mate was still asleep before following him. She snuggled into his side, and then waited till she knew her Mate would not wake before stroking his stomach slowly. Her fingers ran through the soft hair of his abdomen, before trailing down to the waistband of his underclothes. Belle cautiously slipped her hand underneath it to touch her Mate's manhood, already stiff with want. She touched him lightly at first, and he shifted a little when she did. She explored his contours, the silky feeling of his skin, from the crisp hairs at the base to the velvet of his tip. Her Mate moaned softly, turning his head unconsciously toward her as his hips moved a little, seeking her touch. Belle felt her own arousal grow, pooling low in her abdomen and she keened happily.

 

She took him fully in her hand then, gripping him lightly. When she squeezed him, he moaned louder and bucked his hips lightly into her hand. She turned her head and began to kiss the skin of his chest nearest to her as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. Her Mate's hands began to twitch a little as she did so, his breathing growing harsher as he made little moaning, keening sounds that drove Belle crazy. She felt herself start to become wet at his reaction, and she began to unconsciously grind her hips against his leg. Belle was so caught up in her own arousal, and pleasing her mate, that she didn't notice him start to wake up.

 

“Belle?” Eli asked sleepily before moaning as Belle stroked him from root to tip. “Belle...what are you...doing?” Eli panted before letting the last word out with a groan. Belle looked up at her mate and gave him a purely carnal smile as he tried to lean up onto his elbows.

 

“Want to please Mate.” She said, stroking him a little faster, and squeezing a little harder. The sound that he made when she did, falling back to the pillows, gave Belle a purely feminine rush of pleasure. She growled low in her throat, letting her Mate know how much she wanted him. She leaned over him and began biting and kissing his neck. Eli keened at the attention, and began gripping the bed sheets, his head thrown back to allow Belle access. His hips continued to twitch at her attentions, and she bit down and sucked at the skin of his neck to mark him.

 

“ _Mine_.” She growled in his ear after she released him, adding a twist to her strokes of his cock to make him squirm with desire. Suddenly she heard an answering growl rise up in her Mate, and quick as lightning she was pinned down to the mattress by her wrists, his body on top of her, and his eyes wild and staring into hers. Belle grew breathless with longing at the dark look in his nearly black eyes.

 

“ _Mine!_ ” He growled in return and Belle keened loudly. He quickly attacked her neck with wild, rough kisses, his hips grinding against hers. Belle arched her back as her body quickly caught flame at her Mate's attentions. She had been wanting this, _dreaming_ about this for so long, that she could not restrain herself. Her hips moved in tandem with her Mate's, and she writhed beneath him as he shifted her wrists into one hand so that the other could claim one of her breasts roughly. Belle cried out when he pinched her nipple as he rubbed his cock against her mound, the silk of his boxers a delicious friction between them.

 

“ _Yes._ ” Belle moaned as her Mate kissed his way down her neck to start to lick and suck on her breast. He let go of her wrists then, and Belle's hands instantly flew to Eli's hair. She lightly scratched at his scalp as she mewled with pleasure when he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. His eyes had been closed but they opened at her happy noise and locked onto hers. She gave him a wild, hungry look and her Mate mirrored her expression, biting down lightly and tugging her nipple with a feral growl.

 

That did it. Belle arched her back and snapped. She quickly flipped them, somehow being mindful of her Mate's knee, and pinned him to the bed. She snarled at him and quickly slid down his body, and practically ripped off his underclothes. All Belle could think was _'Want. Need. Burn. Mine.'_ as she climbed on top of him and ground herself down onto him. Her Mate howled and Belle let out a feral cry at the sound of him so undone.

 

“ _Want!_ ” She growled at him as she ground herself against his naked cock, wanting him to feel how wet she was for him. She raked her nails down his chest and abdomen, he breath coming fast and hard. “ _Want Mate!_ ”

 

“Yes.” Her Mate moaned, arching his back in the most tantalizing way.

 

“ _Need!_ ” She cried, continuing to grind against him as she began licking and sucking on his nipples, making him writhe and howl and claw at her back. “ _Need Mate!_ ”

 

“Need you Belle. I need you so _bad._ ” Her Mate said, bucking his hips against her as his hands roamed all over and then moving to her ass to squeeze.

 

“ _Burn._ ” She growled, pulling back up to move and grab his cock. He mewled in the most tantalizing way, and Belle moved to tease the head of his cock with her wet folds. He cried out brokenly, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world to Belle. He sounded _wrecked_ and that's exactly how she wanted him. She wanted him to burn as badly for her as she did for him. “ _Burn for Mate._ ”

 

“So much Belle...I need...I burn for you. Please Belle. _Please!_ ” He babbled and begged, sweating and panting like he had just run for miles. His whole body was twitching in anticipation and Belle moaned, so happy she was pleasing her Mate.

 

“ _Mine._ ” She whispered roughly, before guiding her Mate's cock to her entrance, and sheathing him in one stroke. Both Belle and her Mate cried out at the sudden pleasure of their union. Finally, _finally_ , her Mate was inside her, where he belonged. She could feel him, filling her up in every way. Her heart swelled from the feeling, and she looked down at her Mate, all the love in her heart, in her eyes. They were one, and nothing could take her Mate from her now. His eyes met hers, his mouth agape from the pleasure of their union, his eyes wide and hungry. “My Mate. My Heart. My Love.”

 

They were one.

 

 

 

 

Eli had thought that being woken up with Belle's lips on his chest, her hand on his cock, and her hips grinding against him was the best feeling in the world. He had been wrong.

 

Very, _very_ , wrong.

 

The best feeling in the world was being _inside_ Belle. She was so wet and so tight, and looking at him like she wanted to fucking _devour_ him. It was too much. In all his wildest fantasies, in all of his craziest, dirtiest dreams he _never_ could have imagined anything as amazing as this. And then she had gone and made it even better.

 

Her words were still echoing in his ears. She had called him her Mate before but now it was her Heart. Her Love. It was more than his heart could take. It swelled and burst from all the love that he was feeling and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He realized then, that he truly loved Belle, with all of his heart and soul, and that he could never, _ever_ part from her again.

 

Eli quickly took her head in his hands and kissed her with all the passion in his soul. She kissed him back just as passionately, their lips, teeth, and tongues dancing in an timeless way. His arms wrapped around her and crushed her to him, the feeling of their union, their kiss, their bodies wrapped around one another almost to much for him to bear. But then Belle began to move, and Eli was quickly reminded of the pleasure and heat between them.

 

Eli continued to nibble and sip from Belle's lips as she rode him, moving up and down on his cock in the most electrifying way. He moaned into her mouth when she began to roll her hips, and he could no longer stand staying still. He began to buck up to meet her and this caused Belle to keen, sending a purely masculine thrill down his spine. He was pleasing his Belle, his _Mate_ , and triumph roared through his veins. He shifted his legs and began to move faster, making Belle match his pace as he kissed his way down her neck.

 

Suddenly, it wasn't enough. Though Belle was obviously going crazy atop him, he didn't just want her crazy, he wanted her _undone_. He rolled them so that he was on top, and raised himself up on his knees, for once glad that his knee was busted, giving him some pain to focus on to keep him from falling apart before Belle. The new position gave him a whole new angle and he began to slowly move within Belle, his eyes firmly locked on hers.

 

“Want.” Eli breathed, loving how Belle's eyes went from heavy lidded to wide eyed awe every time he thrust into her. The pleasure of their union was so intense that Eli began to feel his orgasm rising. He leaned harder onto his knee, wanting to be able to hold out until Belle came with him. “Want _Mate._ ”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Belle cried out at his passionate claim of her.

 

“Need.” He moaned. His hands groped her hips, lifting them lightly to enable him to move faster and deeper, hitting a new spot in Belle that had her moaning and keening loudly. “Need Mate!” Eli cried, the sound of flesh hitting flesh more erotic than he could ever say.

 

“Need Mate!” Belle mewled as Eli continued hit that perfect spot deep inside her. She clawed at his back, leaving angry red marks as he pounded into her. “Need Eli!”

 

“ _Burn._ ” Eli growled, changing up his rhythm and adding a roll to his hips that had Belle writhing and howling her pleasure but not quite pushing her over the edge. He bent over her, hooking her legs around his arms before taking one of her nipples into her mouth and tugging on it. “ _Burn for your Mate Belle._ ”

 

“ _I burn!_ ” Belle cried, so close to something and not quite getting there. The pleasure was growing, building inside of her just waiting to be released. “ _Please Eli!_ ”

 

“ _Mine!_ ” Eli suddenly roared, sitting back up and gripping Belle's legs as he _pounded_ into her fiercely. He could feel his orgasm rising, but he could also feel hers. Somehow he knew what to do as he pounded his chest with one fist and gave a feral cry as he came. “ _My Mate! My Heart! My Love!_ ”

 

That was it. Belle snapped and screamed her release, the sound a wild and fierce sound. Her body shook and writhed as Eli continued to slam his cock into her, trying to prolong his own orgasm as well as hers. The heat of Eli's seed inside of her intensified her feelings, and every nerve ending in her body seemed to sing with earth shattering pleasure. Eli too shook from his release, his whole body crackling with electricity as he spilled his seed inside his Mate. It seemed to go on forever before he gave one last thrust, and promptly collapsed on top of Belle, unable to move except for the occasional twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...hope you all liked it, sorry for not posting sooner!


End file.
